August
by ChaoticWonderxx
Summary: Small snippets into the life of Jack & his son, August.


**Well, I had this urge to write a Jack/child story, but as of right now, I haven't the mental capacity to keep up with what would have to be an intricate plot line (because it would have to be, to satisfy myself). Maybe one day if I muster up the fortitude to take that on, I may write a full fledged story. But for now, I'll just stick to a series of one-shots. I hope you like it. : ) PS - Extremely AU. I've no idea when, where, what, who - lol. Lazy of me, I know.**

To someone, who by some strange occurrence, happened to just float on by past the Black Pearl as it sailed along the cool, Caribbean waters, the sight of a ten year old boy would cause them to stop and stare. At least until the boy stopped his gallivanting around to stand by the man at the helm, where they would notice the shocking resemblance - and then the stranger would continue on their journey, unphased.

The boy's shocking resemblance to the pirate captain was no coincidence, though. Yes, that boy was son of the infamous Jack Sparrow, pirate lord of the Caribbean, who was now sailing along with the aid of his precious Pearl, coasting through the sparkling waters and warm breeze.

How father and son had managed to be re-united was a mystery to the pirate crew, in fact, it was a mystery to everyone besides the boy and sailor themselves. Jack preferred to keep a tight lip concerning the relation of the boy to him, but anyone with even a slightly working single eye and some functioning brain nerves, could see the similarities between the two. August, that was the boy's name, was a miniature version of his father, though perhaps a bit less time, weather, and life worn.

The pair were into their second month of sailing together, and were quite used to each other by now. Of course, being of similar mind and body - they had hit it off relatively quickly. In fact - both of them could compare meeting the other to reuniting with an old friend - they had only a few bumps to get over before they were the best of friends once again, or for the first time, in their case. The crew had accepted August as well, many of the crew taking him under their wing, all wanting to have at least a small influence on their captain's son. None of Jack's crew was stupid enough to mess with, threaten, or otherwise scare the young boy - Jack had learned his lesson of choosing his crew wisely - one only needed to be mutinied upon once to learn that.

August Sparrow tugged on his fathers sleeve, looking up at him curiously, "Da? When we gonna get there?"

Jack grinned, ruffling his son's dark, tangled hair - they would need to do something with it, it was getting long. He returned his hand to the wheel after tapping August on the nose thoughtfully, "I'd say about a week."

An aggravated groan escaped from the boy as he dramatically spun 360 degrees on his heels, "A whole 'nother week? Geez, Captain! This is takin' foreva'!"

"Now, don't start whining. I'm sure Gibbs'll be able to find you something to do, if you're that bored, eh?"

August shook his head furiously, his hair flying around his face, "Gibbs always gives me the worst tasks!"

"Well, then, stop your whining."

The younger Sparrow sighed, but kept silent as he watched his father steer the Pearl.

Finally, unable to keep silent any longer, he tugged on his father's sleeve, "Can I steer her, Captain?"

Jack smiled down at August, "You've asked me that every day since you've come aboard, and what do I always say?"

"No..."

"So, logically, what would the answer today be?"

August grinned enthusiastically, "I've figured that every day you say 'no' only increases my chances of you sayin' 'yes'. So, logically, the answer would be a resoundin' 'yes', considerin' all of the times you've said 'no'!"

"Ah, but I make it my profession to deny logic! The answer's a firm, _resounding_, no."

Rolling his eyes dramatically, the boy walked away from his father, deciding he needed a good skulk. He pounded his boots on each step loudly as he walked down, until he heard his father call his name stiffly, when he stopped pounding, switching his gait to a painfully obvious tiptoe, all the way down the stairs and into the captains cabin. He swung the door as hard as he could behind him, but caught it right before it slammed into the frame, so as not to get into any trouble.

"I neve' get to steer! When'm I eva' gonna get to be a real pirate captain?!" August sighed as he collapsed into the soft chair behind Jack's desk. He drummed his fingers, regretting his decision to storm off, he was bored!

He scooted the chair closer to the desk, to rummage through the papers and navigational charts. During all of his time on the ship, he never bothered to look at them, he was too fascinated by sword play, cannons, and climbing the rigging to be interested. But now, as he ran his fingers along charts of constellations with foreign names, he really wanted to learn what they meant, and how to identify them in the night sky. He moved on from the constellations, to a map of the Caribbean - it seemed to be only half finished, maybe his father was in the process of charting it still.

Just as the frustrated boy was about to jump down from the chair to explore the deck, the door to the captain's quarter's opened and Jack walked in, taking his hat off and tossing it to land onto the desk. August picked it up eagerly, placing it on his head only for it too fall past his eyes.

"Didn't fit you yesterday, can't expect your head to grow that much overnight, boy," Jack pulled a chair over to sit across the desk from his son.

A fringe of black hair peeked out from under the hat as August tilted his head back in an effort to see Jack, "Neve' know!"

Jack grinned, "See you've been looking at my maps."

"Oh, yeah! Da, will you teach me the stars?"

"Sure, son. I'll teach you the stars."


End file.
